Doctor You Talk Too Much
by Master Spock
Summary: What if Amy had got her own way after their encounter in Flesh and Stone? Amy/Doctor, adult situations.


**This is a re post of 'Doctor You Talk Too Much,' with a lot of revisions and alterations. The old one has been deleted as regulations state there can only be one version of a story on the site, if you want the older version please let me know I'll send it to you. **

The Doctor was resistant Amy mused, far too resistant not at all like she'd imagined in her many daydreams while she'd been growing up. Not that she'd ever openly admit that she'd had such fantasies about her Doctor, although dressing her boyfriend up as him should've been enough of a tell. Now she had him in her bedroom, in her arms and she wasn't letting him escape that easily some fantasies were destined to be fulfilled.

"Amelia!"

"Amelia disappeared a long time ago Doctor." Amy purred holding the Doctor's arms above his head pressed against the Tardis doors. Behind them the Tardis seemed to hum disgruntled that they should be doing such things against her.

"Amy, stop. This can't happen, it won't happen and I'll tell you why-"The Doctor was silenced by passionate lips locking with his own, Amy pressed her tongue against his reluctant lips requesting no, demanding access to him. She wanted more much more. Sliding her knee between the Doctors legs her lips curled into a smile when he moaned vaguely bucking against her searching for friction.

With her arms pressing their bodies firmly together Amy backed up until the backs of her legs hit her bed, carelessly she fell backwards onto the soft mattress pulling the Doctor with her. Finally he stopped struggling and looked down at her, brushing loose hairs from her face looking deep into her eyes trying to find answers to so many of his questions. Silently Amy lay beneath him, her legs spread allowing him to settle his weight between them.

"Amy this is dangerous you know that." Amy closed her eyes and sighed deeply feeling the Doctor stroke her cheek, of course she knew it was dangerous and so wrong, she was engaged and he was, well. The Doctor. But something felt right about it, after all what harm could come from one night? One night of uncomplicated companionship, reaching up she kissed him again feeling no resistance, only warmth. He parted his lips and responded hesitantly to her demanding kiss his hands drifting of their own accord to the buttons of her blouse, beneath the fabric of her shirt he could feel the delicious curve of her breasts accented by her jutting nipples Amy gasped when he ripped the shirt open and slid his hand inside her bra not once allowing their lips to part.

"Oh Amy." Amy watched his eyes for a moment, he wanted her that was obvious, but something was holding him back and she couldn't work out what which frustrated her immensely.

"Oh Doctor." Amy mimicked slowly unclipping his braces, finally she had them both stripped and lay beside him fondling his very aroused manhood watching his eyes carefully. "I know you said it's been a long time, but please tell me you're not a virgin."

"*You* said it had been a long time." The Doctor began rather indignantly, "I'm not a virgin not at all… Well maybe in this body, but certainly I've…"

"Doctor you talk too much…"

She reversed their positions straddling him easily, her powerful thighs holding him in place beneath her the Doctor lay still his eyes roaming her body, her now exposed breasts stood pert in the cool air and the Doctor couldn't help but look at her, kneeling there above him her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, her fiery hair wild around her shoulders.

The Doctor was gorgeous, much more than Amy had ever imagined and now, best of all he lay naked beneath her, she could feel his warm skin against hers, his soft hair grazing her own bare legs. Amy paused for a moment and wondered if it would be rude to ask the Doctor if he worked out, he was obviously defined in the right places, maybe that's what constant time travel does to a man? Either way she took a moment to drink in his beauty before teasing him once more.

"You **really **talk too much."

Hearing Amy's reply as a challenge the Doctor easily pinned her to the bed busying his mouth with her very aroused nipples he fondled between her legs knowingly feeling her grow wetter and wetter beneath his touch. He found her sensitive spot deep inside and with gentle sweeping motions of his fingers tickled her in just the right place until she grabbed his wrist and dragged him level with her, he paused perplexed wondering if he'd hurt her and his hearts wrenched at the mere thought.

"I want you **now**."

Slowly the Doctor entered her kissing her lips gently, he could barely contain himself as he slowly thrust inside her, although he'd been intimate with women many times before and knew Amy didn't need any time to adjust to him. It was only to be one night but he wanted that one night to last forever, tears formed in Amy's eyes from the intensity of their closeness, she had never been this aroused before and felt safe with the Doctor, he was everything she had dreamed of and more. Much more.

The pace quickened, not once did the Doctor look away from Amy, staring deep into her trusting eyes. He felt her wrap her legs around his middle sending him deeper inside, the Doctor hissed and furrowed his brows trying to contain his excitement. His body wanted to take her but his mind refused, this was too special. Amy smiled and lifted her hips again matching his thrusts, of all the dreams she had dreamt of the Doctor they had never been this intense, he was amazing and it felt as though he knew every inch of her body she didn't feel self conscious nor uncomfortable.

"Amy… you're beautiful."

Amy clawed the Doctor's back as she neared release, she didn't want it to come that would mean an end to their union, biting her tongue she fought to contain herself as the Doctor thrust faster inside her. Amy cried out as she came, reaching out blindly she grabbed the Doctors shoulders pulling him impossibly close tightening around him, her chin resting against his shoulder as he too shuddered releasing himself deep inside her warmth his strangled cry hiding the true intensity of his pleasure.

When he came down he didn't withdraw, instead they lay facing one another kissing passionately in their afterglow, revelling in one another still high from their mutual release. Neither wanted the moment to end, trying to saviour every moment of what could never be again they succumbed to a light doze in one another's arms still connected in the most intimate of ways.

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the last version by the way, I've used your feedback to (hopefully) improve this story and make it a more enjoyable read! Again if you can see anything that could do with improving/changing just let me know!**


End file.
